Jibanyan and Komasan Enjoyment
This is how Jibanyan and Komasan found their enjoyment in Ancient Yokai in USApyon and Jibanyan in The Road to the Ancient Yokai. All: '''Ton of gold for you, hah! Ton of gold for me, hoo. Ton of gold for we, ah! '''USApyon: '''ha ha! Not bad for a day, dani? '''Jibanyan: '''Not bad at all. '''Whisper: '''Yeah, we just became richer then Enma! '''Fuyunyan: '''Yeah, and speaking of Enma, the Chief and the priest seems a bit, tense. '''Inumaro: '''Listen, Fuyunyan. All we have to do is keep playing the one against the others. You know do a little Warrior dance chant some mystic mumbo jumbo, dazzle them with some smoke and mirrors. And then get the heck out of the City. '''Nekoniko: '''Um, Inumaro. How exactly we should get back to the Yokai City? '''Inumaro: '''Um... later '''Chief: '''A boat? '''Komajiro: '''Yes. Komasan: And we really hate to be ascending so soon, but um... Some Urgent Business has come up- friend matters- and it's just a bit- '''Whisper: '''Friends. '''Komasan: '''Yes, Friends. '''Whisper: '''Bada bing Bada boom. '''Komasan: And you know what I mean. '''Chief: '''Oh, we were expecting you would stay here for a thousand years. '''USApyon: '''Well, as we say in the Yokai World. There's your plan and then... There's the warrior's, dani. And our plan is calls for a boat. Because we're gonna ascend... Kind of horizontal pattern at first. And then we're gonna go vertical, uh, as we go further to the sea. '''Chief: '''To build the boat as large and glorious enough... Would take a week. '''All: '''A weak? '''Jibanyan: '''Um. '''Inumaro: '''Hm.... I wonder how long it will take for Lady Ubuena to do it? '''Chief: '''But- but for the warrior's. Three Days. '''USApyon: '''Um... '''Fuyunyan: '''Well, if that's the best you can do. '''Chief: '''Oh, Perhaps you were not burdened with so much tribute, you could leave sooner. '''Fuyunyan: '''Hm... I like it here, Dani. Jibanyan? '''Jibanyan: '''Yeah, Three days just fine for us. Hours Later '''USApyon: '''No, three days is not fine for us, dani. This is a real.... He saw Blizzaria '''USApyon: '''These, these are the ones. He give the necklace to her '''Blizzaria: '''Thank you. '''USApyon: '''Problem. Jibanyan, how are we gonna keep this up for three days? '''Jibanyan: '''Oh, you worried to much, USApyon. '''USApyon: '''No! I'm sorry the exact right amount! We could never worried too much. We just have to lie low. '''Komasan: '''But USApyon, this place is so beautiful. I mean, I wonder what's... '''Komajiro: '''Brother! Don't move! '''Jibanyan: '''USApyon- '''USApyon: '''You're moving, dani! '''Jibanyan: '''Oh, come on! A little- '''USApyon: '''Hey, hey, hey! '''Jibanyan: '''But- '''USApyon: '''No, no, no, no. Stay! '''Komasan: '''We just gotta- '''USApyon: '''Just stand there, dani! '''Jibanyan: '''For three days? '''USApyon: '''Yes! Exactly! For three days! Don't even breath. Alright? '''Jibanyan: '''Alright, we lie low. '''Inumaro: '''Promise? '''Both: '''Yes. '''USApyon: '''Great! Good! And for Blizzaria, I have check out the good. He is kissing the Gold '''Blizzaria: '''It's beautiful. '''Jibanyan: '''It sure is, nyan. '''Blizzaria: '''You know we shouldn't miss it. '''Jibanyan: '''I know, but what if- '''Blizzaria: '''Go ahead, you two. I'll cover for you. '''Jibanyan: '''Thank. '''Komasan: '''Um, do you know where Whisper is? '''Blizzaria: '''I don't know. They left, and USApyon and Komajiro didn't see Jibanyan and Komasan '''Komajiro: '''Where's Jibanyan and my Brother? '''Blizzaria: '''I don't know? '''USApyon: '''Oh, dear Zeus! They're gone! They're gone! They're loose! What am I going to do now? He panic and Blizzaria tried to calm him down '''Blizzaria: '''Oh, Jibanyan was right. You worried too much... She is relaxing him '''USApyon: '''Oh, no! No! Big trouble! Whoa, look, sweet heart. We're in a middle of a con here, walking to the razor's edge. '''Inumaro: '''Oh, the one hand golds. And on the other hands, painful, agonizing failure! '''Whisper: '''We can't afford any temptation. Or distraction. So we're sorry... So sorry... Um... Perhaps another time? Another place They look Blizzaria '''Blizzaria: '''Too bad, I'm free now. '''USApyon: '''I don't know, we should trust you. '''Blizzaria: '''I'm not really asking you to trust me, am I? '''USApyon: '''Okay. Meanwhile Komasan and Jibanyan are looking around the city and no nobody here '''Komasan: '''Excuse me, Excuse me! Where is everybody? '''Captain: '''They've been cleared from the city, my lords. So the city can cleaned. '''Jibanyan: '''Really? '''Captain: '''So the age of the Keima can begin. As you ordered. '''Soldier: '''Get back in! What are you doing? '''Komasan: '''Hey! Stop it! You stop that, Zura! '''Jibanyan: '''What were you trying to do? Stop it. '''Captain: '''But my lord, anyone who disobeyed your orders must be punished... As you ordered. '''Jibanyan: '''Seems we been giving alot of order aren't we? '''Captain: '''Lady Ubuena has made your command's clear my lords. '''Komasan: '''Really, Zura? Here's an order. Take a day off. They left '''Jibanyan: '''Are you okay, nyan? The Yokai left and wreck from the stand, Jibanyan and Komasan got an idea, they make these as instrument and everybody looks so happy The song Without Questions has played The more I learn, the more I see The less the world impassions me The hungry heart, the roving eye Have come to rest, do not apply The frantic chase, the crazy ride The thrill has gone, I step aside And I'd believe in anything were it not for you Showing me by just existing only this is true I love you, I love you without question, I love you The more I want the more I steal The more I hold the less is real All worldly things I follow blind In hope not faith was paid in kind The line is drawn, the change is made I come to you, I'm not afraid And I'd believe in anything were it not for you Showing me by just existing only this is true I love you, I love you without question, I love you I'd believe in anything were it not for you Showing me by just existing only this is true I love you, I love you without question, I love you Lady Ubuena saw Jibanyan and Komasan having fun, and she looks at the book '''Lady Ubuena: '''Hmm.. This is not what I'm expected. Warrior USApyon would will enlighten me. She needs to be perfect '''Lady Ubuena: '''How do I look? '''Captain: '''Oh, you're perfect. '''Lady Ubuena: '''Stop it. Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes